teens_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:StrawberryMaster/Disney's Upfront for 2014
This is a FANON and REAL Disney's Upfront for 2014, here's the link: Disney's Upfront for 2014 - CNN News Series Future Jessie: Maybe will have a Season 4 and there's chances for a movie possibly called Jessie: The Movie in works. Austin and Ally: Will be renewed for a Season 4, depending on the ratings. Super Awesome Katy: Will premiere between June-September 2014. Disney Channel has greenlighted a pilot for the project, which centers on 16-year-old Katy Cooper (Zendaya), an outspoken and confident technology wiz and skilled black belt, who discovers that both her parents are spies with aspirations that she will follow in their footsteps. Shake It Up! exec producer Rob Lotterstein wrote the shooting script for the pilot, while the original script was penned by Corinne Marshall. Filming is slated to begin in early 2014 for 2014-15 season consideration. Cast *Zendaya as Katy Cooper *Roshon Fegan (rumored) as Josh *Dakota Payne, Adam Irigoyen (rumored) as Elvis *Unknow as Kira *Courtney Taylor, Bella Throne (rumored) as Marisa *Terrance Christopher Jones (rumored) as Mr. Cooper *Unknow as Mrs. Cooper Zapped: A Disney Channel Original Movie based on the tween fiction novel Boys Are Dogs. The movie began production in August 2013. It will premiere somewhere in 2014. Cast *Zendaya as Zoey Stevens *Spencer Boldman as Jackson Kale *Emilia McCarthy as Taylor Dean *Chanelle Peloso as Rachel Todds *Adam DiMarco as Adam Thompson Recurring *Lucia Walters as Jeannie Stevens *Samuel Patrick Chu as Charlie *Jedidiah Goodacre as Tripp *Jessica McLeod as Girl *Donny MacNeil as Chess Kid *Milo Shandel as Biology Teacher Zapped (TV Movie 2014) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb I Didn't Do It: Will be renewed for a Season 2. Shake It Up: A possible spin-off in Late 2014. Future Movies How to Build a Better Boy: An upcoming movie to be released in the middle of 2014. The film is written by Jason Mayland and directed by Paul Hoen. Filming began on August 1, 2013 in Toronto, Canada and filming of the movie wrapped up on August 24, 2013.Ashley's tweet on leaving Toronto Cast *China Anne McClain as Gabby Harrison[http://www.justjaredjr.com/2013/08/01/china-anne-mcclain-kelli-berglund-build-a-better-boy/ Just Jared Jr. - China Anne McClain & Kelli Berglund 'Build a Better Boy'] *Kelli Berglund as Mae HartleyConfirmation of Kelli's role *Noah Centineo as Jaden Stark *Ashley Argota as Nevaeh Barnes *Marshall Williams as Albert Banks *Matt Shively as Bart Hartley *Roger Bart as James Hartley Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day: An upcoming movie to be released in October 10, 2014. Principal photography and production began in August 2013. The film will be entirely shot in the Los Angeles area, including the cities of Pasadena and Arcadia, the San Fernando Valley, and Melody Ranch in Newhall. Cast *Steve Carell as Ben *Jennifer Garner as Kelly *Ed Oxenbould as Alexander *Dylan Minnette as Anthony *Bella Thorne as Celia *Kerris Dorsey as Emily *Joel Johnstone as Logan *Megan Mullally as Nina *Jennifer Coolidge as TBA References Category:Blog posts